A. Field
The present invention relates to a receiving gripper for a rapier loom, said gripper comprising a component fitted with a clamping hook having a clamping surface and comprising a movable component fitted with a mating clamp face associated with said clamping hook's clamping surface.
B. Related Art
In receiving grippers of the above-mentioned type, the component fitted with the clamping hook is mounted to a gripper tape or to a guide element extension of the tape. The movable component is movable in such a manner that its mating clamp face is advanced by a biasing spring toward the clamping hook's clamping surface so the mating clamp face may be lifted off the hook's clamping surface. It is known in this respect to design the movable component as an element moving in the gripper's longitudinal direction of motion (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,777 and 4,739,805), although said element also may be designed as a two-arm lever pivoting about a pivot axis (U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,532). Whether longitudinally translatable or pivotable about a pivot axis, the movable component is typically made of metal.